New Yo-Kai Journey
by muk854
Summary: A new story begins for Nate and his Yo-Kai friends, but soon they discover that Katie now has a Yo-Kai Watch. As a new enemy starts to show up, how much will the relationship between Nate and Katie be affected? (Revision of Yo-Kai Journey)
1. The Beggining of a New Journey

**Hey everyone, Muk854 here with the first chapter of the new Yo-Kai Journey. Now that I'm starting fresh, I can think clearly on this story so that no mistakes will be made. For one, no Crafter Z this time, which was my biggest mistake from the original version.**

 **Second, I do have an idea of where this story takes place in the canon universe. Unlike the old version, which took place before the first movie, this one will actually take place after the movie, but before Nate gets the Model U.**

 **That's pretty much it. So now, without further ado, let the New Yo-Kai Journey, begin.**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly on the city of Springdale as the people were doing their own things. However, the Yo-Kai that the humans didn't see were doing own things as well, which involved inspiriting humans and causing mischief. Their actions went by unseen by most humans, except for one. A boy named Nate Adams, who could see them thanks to his Yo-Kai Watch, who befriends the Yo-Kai.

However, currently Nate is going through a crisis. Not a Yo-Kai crisis, but a different kind of crisis altogether.

"This is not good, not good at all!" Nate said as he was pacing in his room in a panicked state. Curious Whisper, Nate's self-appointed Yo-Kai butler, went up to him.

"Nate, could you care to explain what the problem is?" Whisper asked.

"Problem, this is more than a problem Whisper," Nate responded, "This is a crisis!"

"Settle down Nate, I haven't seen you this worried since the Wicked" Whisper said, "Just explain what's got you so worried."

"Tomorrow is Katie's birthday and she invited me to her party, but I don't have a gift for her!" Nate exclaimed.

"Oh, well that very much explains the state of mind you are in," Whisper said.

"You don't get it Whisper, this could be my only chance to impress her without any Yo-Kai interfering," Nate clarified.

"Ah, now it's starting to make sense to me," Whisper said.

Nate sighed before laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about what to do. For as long as he has known Katie, Nate has always had feeling towards her. He had been trying his best to impress her, but usually with little success. "What am I going to do?" he inquired in a somber tone.

"If you want Nate, perhaps I can provide some assistance," Whisper stated, which got Nate curious.

"How?" Nate inquired sitting up to look at the Yo-Kai.

"Perhaps there is something in the Yo-Kai World that she might like," Whisper explained while taking out his Yo-Kai Pad, "We can just search through my Yo-Kai Pad for anything she might like, and once we find it I'll go pick it up from the Yo-Kai World just in time for Katie's party."

Nate thought about Whisper's idea for a bit, thinking if it was a good idea. But seeing how his options were limited, he couldn't think of a better idea, "Alright, let's search the Yo-Kai Web for her gift."

For the next five minutes, both Nate and Whisper were going through the Yo-Kai Pad, searching for anything that would be a suitable present for Katie. It was only when Nate noticed a particular item that their search came to a halt.

"Hold on, what about that one?" he inquired while tapping on the Yo-Kai Pad to show the object in question. The item was a necklace with a pink strap and case decorated with heart patterns. The case also had glass in the middle of it, which Nate guessed where a picture can be put in.

"Oh my, I have never seen a necklace like this before," Whisper admitted.

"It's perfect, that's the one I'm sure of it," Nate said excited, "That would be perfect for Katie."

"Alright, just give me a moment to order it," Whisper said as he proceeded to purchase the necklace, "And done, and with a good deal as well. Guess being friends with one of the richest Yo-Kai ever has its benefits."

"This is great, Katie is going to love it," Nate said happily.

"And then she'll love you," Whisper teased with a smirk.

"Shut up," Nate said with a small blush, which got out a chuckle from Whisper. But Nate didn't care, all he could think about was how much Katie would enjoy the necklace he got for her.

* * *

 ***The Next Day***

Nate had just gotten out of school and was already home and heading towards his room. Katie's party was going to start soon so he was just going to get the necklace and head over to her house. "Hey Whisper, you back with the necklace?" he asked as he entered the room.

While Whisper wasn't in the room, Nate did see a small black box on his desk. He went ahead and picked up the box and opened it, revealing the necklace inside, looking exactly as it did on the Yo-Kai Pad. "Perfect, now to get to Katie's party," he said, closing the box and leaving to Katie's house.

* * *

Once Nate arrived at Katie's house, he went over to the table that had the gifts and placed the box with them. The next thing he did was opening up his Yo-Kai Watch to search for any Yo-Kai that may cause trouble. After not finding any, he smiled and closed the watch, before joining the party with the other kids.

For the most part, the party itself was uneventful. Nate was mostly with his two friends, Bear and Eddie, just talking to one another. When Nate left them to get some food though, he found Katie getting some food as well, so he went up to her.

"Hey Katie, happy birthday," he greeted, getting her attention.

"Hey Nate, thanks," Katie thanked, "I'm glad you could make it."

"You kidding, I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world," he replied.

"That's good to hear," she said with a smile.

They just stood there talking to each other for a good two minutes before Nate decided to head back to the others. But before he left, Katie said one last thing, "You know Nate, out of everyone who showed up, you're the one person who I really wanted to come. Even if you were the only one who showed up today, I would still think this was a good birthday."

Nate had a small blush on his face from her comment, caught off guard that she would say something like that about him. She giggled at his expression and winked at him as a small blush formed on her face as well, "I look forward to seeing what you got me."

"Y-Yeah, I hope you like it," he managed to let out before joining Bear and Eddie, who saw the whole scene happen and teased him for it.

Soon it was time to open the presents and everyone was gathered around the table as Katie started to unwrap her gifts. Some gifts included some makeup kits, drawing utensils, and a few accessories. She soon came down to the last gift, which happened to be Nate's gift to her. She opened up the box and her eyes widened when she saw the necklace.

"Wow, this is beautiful," she said picking it up.

"So you like it?" Nate inquired.

"Like it, Nate I love it," she replied with a wide smile, "Thank you."

Nate smiled at her enjoyment with an unnoticeable blush spreading across his face from her compliment. Eventually, it was time to go home, and after saying goodbye to everyone Nate started to walk back home.

* * *

When Nate entered his room, the first thing he noticed was Whisper frantically searching through his room while muttering 'Where is it?'

"Whisper what are you doing, did you lose your Yo-Kai Pad again?" Nate asked.

"No it's not that, I'm trying to find the necklace," Whisper said as he went through Nate's desk, "I put it on the desk before I had to leave to check something with the store it was from, but when I came back it wasn't here."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that necklace Whisper, I already gave it to Katie," Nate informed.

"You what?" Whisper asked as his search came to a halt to look at Nate.

"Yeah she loved it, you really saved my hide there Whisper," Nate said. But to his confusion, Whisper didn't seem relieved, in fact, he seemed to be in more distress.

"You gave her the necklace?!" Whisper exclaimed, "Oh dear, this is not good."

"Whisper calm down, what's wrong?" Nate asked confused.

"Nate, the thing I went to check on the store was the necklace, I noticed that design looked exactly like the design of your Yo-Kai Watch," Whisper explained, pointing to Nate's watch, "So I talked to the seller and it turns out that necklace wasn't a necklace, it was a Yo-Kai Watch."

The moment those words left Whisper's mouth, all of the happiness that Nate had felt earlier was gone, only to be replaced with dread and despair. "What do you mean it's a Yo-Kai Watch, it looks nothing like one?!"

"Apparently that model is a pocket watch version of the Yo-Kai Watch," Whisper explained, "But in the haste of finding her a gift we didn't notice what it actually was."

"Oh man, what have we done?" Nate asked as he sat on his bed, "What now Whisper?"

"There isn't much we can do, just to wait and see and what happens next," Whisper said.

* * *

 **And with that, the first chapter of the New Yo-Kai Journey is done. Got to say, compared to the original, this version is definitely better. So as the old saying goes, out with the old and in with the new, now I can get back to writing these, so no more long waits… hopefully still no promises on that.**

 **I got to say, my favorite part was the talk between Nate and Katie before the gifts, I figured I would add a scene of them talking to show how close they are to each other.**

 **But anyways, all is said and done, hoped you all enjoy this chapter and keep an eye out for the next one.**

 **Sain'ofu.**


	2. Dreams Intertwined

**Greetings everyone, Muk854 here with chapter 2 of New Yo-Kai Journey. So first off, I am so glad to see all the appreciation for this remake. I'll be honest, I thought I would get some serious hate from people for canceling the original story. But so far that is not the case and the input I've gotten is positive, so thank you all.**

 **And with that, chapter 2 is up, and it'll have a major change compared to the original chapter, you'll see it soon enough.**

 **So without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

A week has passed since Katie's birthday, and after the revelation of Katie's Yo-Kai Watch, Nate has been keeping a close eye on Katie. Luckily, to his relief, nothing strange has happened to Katie. The only thing new about her is that she started to wear the pocket watch everywhere she goes. While Nate does appreciate her loving what he got her, that doesn't change the fact that it was by accident and how it can seriously affect her life.

Right now, school had just ended for them and Nate was packing his things in his backpack when Katie walked up to him.

"Hey Nate, can I ask you something?" she asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" he responded.

"Is everything ok?" she asked, "Lately you seem to be out of it."

"Oh uh yeah, everything is fine," Nate responded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, nothing to worry about."

"Ok, if you say so," she said, although was still unsure. She was about to leave before turning around to him, "By the way Nate, I know I already said this at the party, but I really love this necklace."

"Oh well, glad to hear it," Nate said scratching the back of his head in both embarrassment and guilt.

"I especially like how it has the same design as your watch," she said pointing at the center of her necklace.

"Oh yeah, didn't even notice that when I bought it," he said, feeling more guilt at how true that statement was, "I'm really glad you like it, it suits you."

Katie smiled at him before heading out of class, leaving Nate in his thoughts before he was interrupted by Whisper. "You ok Nate?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just slightly worried at what will happen once the truth of her watch is revealed," Nate responded.

"Well it's been about a week and nothing out of the ordinary has happened," Whisper said, "Perhaps everything might work out."

"I hope so," Nate said, honestly thinking that was the case. While he did regret accidentally getting Katie a Yo-Kai Watch, he wasn't lying when he told her that it suited her.

* * *

Night had fallen on Springdale and most of the city was asleep. However, on top of a house stood a man dressed in a dark cloak that concealed his face. He was looking at two other houses as he held out his arm while holding a stone in his hand.

" **Time to see what I'm dealing with,"** he said as purple energy was emitting from the stone. The energy then started to slowly reach out towards the houses he was watching.

* * *

In Katie's room, she was sleeping soundly in her bed as the purple energy went through her window. It then reached over to Katie, stopping when it touched her head. Katie suddenly awoke and immediately stood up and realized that she wasn't in her room, but in a dark void with the ground covered in fog.

"What, where am I?" she asked herself as she looked around. She soon saw some of the fog rising as something rose from the ground.

When the fog cleared away, it revealed a gigantic humanoid creature that was as black as tar. In one hand, it held a massive spiked club and while it didn't have a face, Katie could tell it was looking down at her. It started to walk towards her, and Katie immediately ran away from it. Just as she was getting far enough from it, the giant slammed its club on the ground, causing her to fall.

Before she had a chance to get up, the giant was looming over her with its club raised high in the air. With nowhere else to go, all Katie could do is scream in terror as the club was heading for her.

"Paws of Fury!"

When she heard someone yell, she looked up and saw the giant tumble back. A red cat with two flaming tails and a yellow belt than landed in front of her. The giant soon got up and was about to crush the cat, before it was struck by a fireball. Staggering back, it was wide open for an attack, as a lion in a black karate gi and a mane made out of fire jumped at it and punched it in the head.

The giant soon recovered and swung its club at them, but it was blocked by another club covered in nails. This club was held by a large man with purple skin and a golden pompadour. As he was holding the giant's club at bay, the lion punched the ground which caused a pillar of flames to erupt beneath the giant. It staggered back from the flames, which left it open for a swing from the man's club and a punch from the cat.

The giant fell on it's back before it was absorbed into the ground. While Katie was still trying to process what just happened, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and was surprised to see Nate coming up to her. But before he could get to her, Katie suddenly found herself back in her room.

"What kind of dream was that?" he asked herself. She soon saw a bright light coming from her desk and when she looked, she saw her watch glowing. Curious, she picked it up and held it in her hand. Suddenly, it opened up and a light shined from it like a flashlight. As it shined, a pink tapir with an orange flower near its eye suddenly appeared where the light was.

"Wh-what are you?" Katie asked with fear in her voice. Noticing that it was seen, the tapir quickly exited out of her room, leaving Katie questioning what was going on.

* * *

In Nate's room, the purple energy went through his window and reached his head while he was asleep as well. He soon woke up in the dark void as well and was now looking around confused. "What is this place?"

He suddenly felt the ground shake and in the distance, he saw the giant rise out of the ground. As it started moving towards Nate, he was about to run away when it stopped right in front of something on the ground. When Nate tried to see what it was, his eyes widened when he saw Katie on the floor at the giant's feet. When the giant raised its club, Nate immediately started running towards it, taking a medal out of his pocket and throwing it in the air.

"Come on out my friend, calling Jibanyan!" he shouted as he caught the medal and inserted it into his watch, "Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!"

 **Summoning, Charming!**

 **Alarming!**

 **Boom boom walla walla!**

 **Dance Dance!**

 **Charming!**

 **Jibanyan**

"Jibanyan save Katie!" he exclaimed pointing to the giant about to crush Katie. Jibanyan nodded and ran up to the giant and jumped to its head.

"Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan shouted as he released a flurry of punches at the giant, causing it to fall back. Before it could get up, Nate already pulled out another medal and flipped it into the air.

"Come on out my friend, calling Blazion! Yo-Kai Medal do your thing!"

 **Summoning, Brave!**

 **Sumo shave!**

 **Flavo engrave!**

 **Flash team'a**

 **Brave!**

 **Blazion**

"Blazion, turn the heat up on that thing!" he ordered, as Blazion charged up a giant fireball and threw it towards the giant, which struck it in the head. As it was stunned, Blazion jumped up to it and landed a solid punch at its head. While it staggered back, the giant quickly recovered and was about to swing its club at them.

"Oh no you don't," Nate said taking out another medal.

"Come on out my friend, calling Bruff! Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!"

 **Summoning, Tough!**

 **Gruff stuff!**

 **Rough bluff!**

 **Red ban, jacket stand, bling blang,**

 **Tough!**

 **Bruff**

"Bruff, stop that thing!" he exclaimed, and immediately Bruff got between the giant and the other Yo-Kai, using his club to block the giant's.

Blazion then punched the ground, and a pillar of flames engulfed the giant. As it staggered back from the heat, Bruff and Jibanyan jumped up to it and landed one final hit on its head, a swing from Bruff's club and another punch from Jibanyan. The giant fell on it's back and was absorbed into the ground.

Once the giant was gone, Nate ran to where Katie was on the ground. Katie looked back and before he could reach her, Nate suddenly woke up in his room, breathing heavily.

"Nate, what's wrong?" Whisper asked, suddenly alarmed by his master's sudden awakening.

"I'm not sure, but I got a really bad feeling now about Katie and her watch now," Nate said, not sure how to take what he had just dreamed.

* * *

" **I am surprised that the boy was actually able to defeat what I prepared for them,"** the cloaked stranger said as the energy retreated back into the stone he was holding, " **It would be unwise to underestimate them. Still, I got what I came for."** The man looked down at the stone, which was now converging with dark energy before he suddenly vanished.

* * *

 **And done, and yeah like I said this is the first major change of this revision. For one, I actually had a reason for why their dreams were connected rather than it just happening. And the villain in this story is introduced in this chapter. Just who is he you may be asking, you'll see soon enough.**

 **Another change was that instead of Appak, Nate summoned Bruff. Since I am keeping more close to the canon of the anime, I needed to make sure the Yo-Kai used are the ones Nate has, not Yo-Kai that I want like Appak. And I decided to do Bruff since I wanted a tough Yo-Kai to block the giant.**

 **Anyways, I just want to say that I am on summer vacation, and I'll be sure to be more productive this summer than just post one story for the whole summer like last year.**

 **My favorite part here would have to be the little talk Nate and Katie had in the beginning. I am going to be fleshing out their relationship more this time so I figured this is the best start.**

 **Well, that's it. So keep an eye for the next chapter and I'll see you guys later.**

 **Sain'ofu.**


	3. An Icy Encounter

**Hey everyone, Muk854 here with chapter 3 of New Yo-Kai Journey. Sorry for taking a long time on this chapter, after I got back from my trip I didn't have a lot of time Alright before we start off I have gotten some questions about whether or not Frostina will be joining Katie as she did in the original. That will be answered this chapter and in the end, I'll explain everything.**

 **So without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

Katie was in her kitchen having some breakfast she served herself as her mind kept thinking about what she had experienced last night. The dream she had was constantly on her mind, everything about it was confusing. The giant that tried to crush her, the strange creatures that protected her, and most confusing of all, Nate. Normally she would just leave it like that, a strange dream, but then she saw the tapir in her room.

Katie wasn't sure if she actually saw the tapir or if she was still dreaming about it, but either way, it left her with so many questions. As she took another bite of her breakfast, her eyes wandered down to the watch hanging on her neck. She took it in her hand and brought it up to her face. She remembered that it was glowing last night, and thought if there was a connection between it and her dream.

" _Did Nate intend for these things to happen when he gave me this,"_ she thought to herself before shaking her head in denial, " _No of course not, he would never do something like that. Still though, what does this have to do with what's been going on."_

As she was staring at the watch, her mother came down from the stairs and noticed her daughter, "Katie, is everything alright."

"Yeah mom I'm good," Katie assured, "Just admiring the watch Nate gave me."

"Alright," her mother said satisfied with her answer, "You've been really fond of that things since you got it, is there a reason why?"

"No reason, I just think it looks good," Katie responded.

"Oh, I thought it was because Nate gave it to you."

"What do you mean by that mom?" Katie asked confused.

"You can't-fool me, Katie, I've seen the way you look at Nate," she said with a smirk.

"M-Mom it's not like that!" Katie exclaimed with a red face.

"Whatever you say, sweetie," Mrs. Forester said with a chuckle as she went to serve herself breakfast.

Katie groaned from her mother's teasing, but she knew that she couldn't hide her feelings from her mother. Ever since Katie first met Nate, she always had strong feelings towards him. She enjoys every moment she spends with Nate and wishes they could get closer, but she could never act on her feelings.

But right now her mind wasn't on her feelings towards Nate and was more focused on the mystery of her watch and her dream. Deciding that she needed to clear her mind, she asked her mother if she could head out for a bit. When she said yes, Katie exited the house and proceeded to go on a walk around her block.

As she was walking, she was staring at her watch to figure out what caused it to act up. That was when she noticed a button on the side of it and when she pressed it, the watch flipped open and it shined a blue light in front of it, just like it did last night.

However, unlike last night nothing out of the ordinary showed up in the light. Thinking she was dreaming when she saw the tapir last night, she closed the watch and continued on her walk. She was about to pass by Nate's house when the door opened and she saw Nate walking out, and while normally she would be happy to talk to Nate, now was not a good time.

So while Nate was putting on his shoes, Katie took the chance to run by him without getting seen. As soon as she passed his house, she slowed down and walked normally again. She continued her walk until she was passing by the park, where she was stopped by her watch glowing just as it did last night.

"So, it wasn't a dream," she said in realization as she took it in her hands. Pushing the button to pop it open, she scanned the area around her with the watch's light trying to find something, even though she didn't fully know what she was looking for.

Soon the light discovered something sitting on a wooden bench, a little girl with blue hair dressed in a light blue kimono with a hoodie on. Katie was at first unsure what to do, but when she saw that the little girl was looking sad, Katie decided to walk up to her to see what was wrong. But when the girl saw Katie walking towards her, she looked terrified as she hid behind the bench.

"Hey it's ok I'm not going to hurt you," Katie assured, seeing how scared the girl was, "I just want to know what's wrong."

The girl looked from behind the bench at Katie, gripping the bench with her hand as she still looked scared. As she did, Katie noticed frost forming on the bench where the girl's hands were at, but she decided not to question it since it might scare the girl more. They continued to look at each other before the girl nervously walked out from behind the bench and up to Katie.

"S-Sorry, I'm not used to meeting new people," the girl said nervously.

"It's ok, I understand," Katie assured, "I was just wondering why you were sad."

The girl looked down at the ground sadly, "I lost something important to me."

"What did you lose?" Katie asked.

"It was a hair clip that my sister gave to me as a gift, but I was suddenly caught in a crowd of people and lost it," the girl explained as tears, which Katie noticed were frozen, were forming on her eyes.

While Katie was still unsure who this girl was and why she appeared when the watch's light was shined on her, it hurt her to see such a small girl so sad. So Katie raised her hand and wiped the frozen tears off of the girl's face while wearing a smile, "If you want, I can help you look for it."

"You will?" the girl asked, receiving a nod from Katie, "Th-thank you."

"No problem, my name is Katie," she introduced, "Mind if I ask what your name is?"

"Frostina," the now named Frostina responded.

"So where did you lose your hair clip?"

"It's somewhere in this park, I know that for sure."

"Alright, then let's look for it together," Katie said. For the next ten minutes, the two of them searched the whole park for Frostina's clip. They searched everywhere, from the slides to the swingset, even the trees and bushes that the park has. But neither of them could find the hair clip, which only made Frostina more upset.

"It's not here, where could it be?" she panicked as more frozen tears began to form.

"Frostina calm down, we'll find it I promise," Katie assured her, "If you don't mind me asking, what makes this hair clip so special."

"Well, it helps me," Frostina started to explain, "There are times where I lose control of myself and that hair clip prevents that, but that's not the whole reason. Like I said my sister gave me that clip, I really look up to her and I promised her that I would keep it with me at all times."

"You must really love your sister," Katie said, receiving a nod from Frostina, "Well like I said, I promise you we'll find that clip and I always keep my promises." Just then, her watch started to glow which caught her and Frostina off guard.

Curious she took it in her hands and opened up the watch and started to scan the area for whatever was causing the watch to light up. When she pointed the light on a tree, she found what she was looking for.

The watch revealed a giant, plump, purple bird with a lighter shade of purple on its belly. It had short legs with three talons on its feet, a long grey feather on its head with a single yellow leaf-like feather attached, and a wide, thin beak. In one of its wings, it held a small hair clip that looked like it was made of ice.

"What is that thing?" Katie asked feeling a bit creeped out by the bird's appearance."

"This 'thing' has a name you know," the bird said as he floated down from the tree, "It's Peckpocket."

Frostina then noticed the hair clip it was holding, "Hey that's my clip!"

"I think you mean _my_ clip brat, I found it first," he said.

"It's mine, we were looking all over for it!" Frostina said angrily.

"If this really was yours you wouldn't have lost it so easily," Peckpocket said as he used the clip to stroke the feather on his head.

"What kind of bully are you to steal from a little girl," Katie said angrily."

"It's just my nature kid, it's what I do."

"Give it back, now!" Frostina exclaimed.

"And who's gonna make me," Peckpocket said tauntingly.

Suddenly, to both Katie and Peckpocket's surprise, Frostina started to float up until it was at Peckpocket's eye level. The sky began to darken and the air started to feel chilly when all of a sudden, a blizzard that was forming with Frostina in the center swept the whole park, trapping all three of them in it.

* * *

"Is it just me or is the sky suddenly darker," Nate said as he looked up at the sky.

"Strange, I don't remember the forecast saying anything about a rainy day," Whisper noted.

"You don't think it's a Yo-Kai do you?" Nate asked.

"Oh, there you go again, blaming every kind of problem on a Yo-Kai," Whisper said annoyed.

"I think a Yo-Kai is responsible," Jibanyan added.

"What makes you say that?" Whisper inquired.

"The giant storm that seems to be forming around the park," Jibanyan said as he pointed at the park, where a storm was brewing so big that you can't even see the park.

"Try to explain how that isn't a Yo-Kai," Nate said to Whisper as he ran towards the storm, with the Yo-Kai following behind him.

* * *

In the blizzard, Katie was shivering extremely as the storm grew even worse. While she didn't understand what was going on, she did know that Frostina seemed to be the cause. Katie tried to call out to her, but Frostina didn't seem to notice her. Katie then looked over to Peckpocket, only to see that he was completely frozen in a block of ice. That was when she noticed that the wing holding the hair clip was left unfrozen.

Seeing it as her only chance, Katie made her way to him and grabbed the clip from his wing. She called out to Frostina again, "Frostina it's ok, I have your clip." This time Frostina heard her and looked at Katie, her eyes widening at the hair clip in her hands. However, she saw how much Katie was shivering and then realized what she had done.

Her anger was suddenly replaced with sadness and as she calmed down, the storm started to as well before it completely died off. Frostina floated over to Katie, looking down in sorrow. "I'm sorry Katie, I completely lost control and I put you in danger. I was upset and I couldn't take it, I'm sorry," she apologized as frozen tears were streaming down her eyes.

Katie, who was still recovering from the blizzard, wiped away those tears and looked at Frostina with a smile, "It's ok Frostina, I'm not mad."

"Y-Your not?"

"No, if something special to me was taken from me I would probably be like that as well," Katie answered. She was caught off guard when Frostina hugged her, but Katie hugged back to comfort the girl. They separated and Katie gave Frostina the hair clip, which she put on.

"I want you to have this," Frostina said as she handed Katie a small coin. When Katie looked at it she saw that the coin had a picture of Frostina on it, "As a token of our friendship, we are friends right?"

"Of course we are," Katie said happily, making Frostina smile more.

"I should get going, but thank you for helping me Katie," Frostina said.

"I hope we meet again soon Frostina," Katie said. Frostina nodded in response as she floated away, leaving Katie. "I should probably get back as well," Katie said as she turned around and headed back home, leaving the park just as Nate got there.

"Well, looks like whatever caused that storm is gone now," he said.

"But it looks like it left something," Whisper said, pointing to the frozen Peckpocket.

Jibanyan walked over to him and punched the ice, breaking Peckpocket out. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"Th-th-that ice g-g-g-girl happened, she is c-c-c-crazy," Peckpocket explained shivering.

"Ice girl?" Nate questioned.

"Y-y-yeah, fr-froze me up and almost did the same to th-that human girl you know," Peckpocket added.

"Katie!" Nate exclaimed.

"Oh dear, it seems she just had her first encounter with Yo-Kai," Whisper said.

"And nyot a good one either," Jibanyan added.

Any worry that Nate had for Katie just increased with this news. If her first encounter with Yo-Kai nearly got her frozen, what else could happen to her?

* * *

 **And done! OK, I am sorry for taking a long time on this chapter. I just started school and I didn't have much time to work on this. But rest assured, I'm not going to stop working on this. In fact, it's my goal to finish this story before I graduate cause I'm now in my senior year.**

 **Anyways, as always I feel like this chapter is a huge improvement over the original chapter. If you read the original chapter, I had them go to the mall to search for the hair clip. Why? I don't know, I just thought it would be good. Also this time Frostina gave Katie her Yo-Kai Medal, I figured I would add that little detail.**

 **Now anyways, as for why I'm sticking with Frostina joining Katie, well because this was how I wanted it to be in the beginning and I'm sticking with it. And yes I know Blizzaria and Frostina are the same person in the anime, but who's to say that Frostina is the same one as this Frostina. Besides this story takes place before Nate meets Blizzaria so it works. And before I get questions on why Frostina didn't turn into Blizzaria when she got the clip, well this Glacial clip is a different clip than the fusion item. Instead of turning her into Blizzaria, it just keeps her powers in check.**

 **Besides, this also keeps this story in check with Katie's New Friends. Speaking of that story, that is still going, but I'm putting more time on this and An Entranced Tale so that won't get much attention. It'll still be updated frequently, but I'm just letting you guys know.**

 **My favorite part of this chapter is the beginning with Katie's inner thoughts on her feelings towards Nate.**

 **Well, as always thank you all for reading and stay alert for the next chapter.**

 **Sain'ofu.**


	4. The Truth Unfolds

**Hey everyone, muk854 here with another chapter of New Yo-Kai Journey. Now this one is one I look forward to redoing because chapter 4 of the original Yo-Kai Journey was not a good one. At the time I was writing that there was a death in the family and I wasn't in a good mood and as such, the chapter suffered for it.**

 **But now I am ready to rewrite it and make it better. Also I am sorry for the long delay, I had a lot in my mind recently. I will explain at the end of this chapter so for now, enjoy.**

* * *

A new day shined on Springdale as Katie was dressed for school and was having breakfast before she left. But like the previous day she had a lot on her mind regarding the events at the park. She couldn't think of anything to explain what had happened. When she saw Frostina, Katie thought she was just a normal little girl. But then she summoned a blizzard which Katie almost froze from, which caught her completely off guard. While she didn't understand what had happened, she understood one thing. That it was linked to her watch.

The fact that it revealed both Frostina and Peckpocket to her was proof that it was connected to them somehow. And if the watch is connected, than she had a feeling Nate was as well. She was sure that he didn't mean for anything bad to happen to her, but she needed to know what was going on. And if anyone can give her answers, it was him. As soon as she finished breakfast, she left her home and headed for school, determined to get some answers.

* * *

Nate had already arrived at school and was waiting for class to start. But he couldn't stop worrying about Katie ever since he found out she was involved in that incident at the park. Now that she had her first experience with Yo-Kai, she was going to have a ton of questions. And Nate was sure she would confront him about them.

"Everything ok Nate?" Whisper inquired, sensing the uneasiness of his master.

"Not really, just worried about Katie," Nate answered.

"I see," Whisper said, "You know there's a good chance she might come to you for answers now that she knows about Yo-Kai."

"I'm well aware of that, and that's what has me worried," Nate answered, "I'm afraid that she'll get mad at me for getting her involved and ruin our friendship."

"Now Nate don't be ridiculous," Whisper assured, "You and Katie are too close for something like this to get ruin the bond you share."

"I don't know," Nate said still unsure.

"Just relax Nate, everything will be fine," Whisper said.

Shortly after, Katie walked into the classroom and her and Nate locked eyes with each other. She quickly looked away sat down at her desk, not noticing the glow coming from her watch.

* * *

Throughout the day both Nate and Katie have been avoiding each other, something that did not go unnoticed by their friends Bear and Eddie. They were confused because their friends never acted like this before. Eventually, when school was nearly over, they walked up to Nate to try and get some answers.

"Hey Nate, what's going on with you and Katie?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, how come you guys have been avoiding each other?" Bear asked.

"It's nothing, just something between us that's all," Nate assured them.

"What do you mean?" Bear asked.

Eddie put his hand to his chin before looking at Nate at with a look of realization, "I think I know what's going on. You guys are avoiding each other, because you guys like each other!"

"What?" Nate asked in confusion.

"I mean, it's obvious that Nate likes Katie, but you think she likes him back?" Bear asked.

"There's no doubt in my mind that's the reason," Eddie said confidently.

"Now hold on guys, I don't think it's anything like that," Nate said before something was tossed on his desk. It was a folded piece of paper and when he unfolded it, it had a message.

"'Meet me on the roof after school, we need to talk. -Katie'" Nate read aloud.

"A private talk with Katie, things are looking good for you Nate," Eddie said with a smirk.

However, while Nate would usually be filled with joy for a chance to talk with Katie, he wasn't in this case. He knew what she wanted to talk about, what he's been dreading throughout the whole day. Now he has to confront it head on.

"No chance to avoid this Nate, you know she's gonna want answers," Whisper said, "Any idea how you're gonna handle this."

"I have something in mind, I just hope it works," Nate said solemnly.

* * *

Nate was making his way to the roof once class had ended and had reached the doors and stopped in front of them, already seeing Katie waiting for him outside the door's windows. Seeing there was no turning back, Nate took a deep breath and went through the doors. Once Katie saw him, the two looked at each other without saying a word for a short amount of time before she spoke.

"Hey Nate," she said.

"Hey Katie," he replied.

"So, I think you know why I asked you here for right?" she said.

"Yeah, it's about the watch I gave you," Nate said, "Katie before we start, I just want you know that I never intended to get you mixed up with this. So I'm sorry."

"I had a feeling you didn't mean for this to happen, you're too good of a person for that," Katie assured, "But still, I need some answers." Her watch than started to glow and she picked it up and pointed it at Nate, "What kind of watch is this, and why does it show me things when I shine the light on them." As she said that she pressed the button on her watch which caused it to open and the light to shine on Nate, revealing Whisper to her.

"I guess you deserve to know the truth," Nate said, "What you have is a Yo-Kai Watch, it allows people to see and interact with Yo-Kai."

"Yo-Kai, like in those old stories about ghosts and spirits?" She inquired.

"Yeah like those, you see in the summer during the bug hunt we had I freed Whisper here and he gave me a Yo-Kai Watch," Nate explained.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Katie," Whisper said with a bow.

"Um, hi," she said before turning her attention back to Nate, "So are these Yo-Kai the reason why you've been acting weird lately."

"Yeah pretty much," Nate responded.

"Alright, so I have a Yo-Kai Watch now, does that mean I'm going to deal with these Yo-Kai too?" Katie asked.

"That's up to you Katie," Nate answered, "If you want, you can get involved with Yo-Kai like me, or just ignore them and wear the watch as a normal accessory."

Katie thought about what Nate had just said. While she would admit having a life with Yo-Kai would be something, she remembered what happened at the park with Frostina, who she figured was a Yo-Kai. She almost got frozen because of them, and she wasn't sure she could deal with anything like that again, "I'm sorry Nate, but I don't think I can do this."

"It's ok Katie I get it, but if you change your mind, I want you to have this," Nate said as he tossed something at Katie. She caught it to see it was a medal similar to the one Frostina gave her, but had a cat instead, "That's a Yo-Kai medal, a symbol that you befriended a Yo-Kai. If you change your mind, just insert it into the watch."

"I'll think about it," she said as she pocketed the medal.

"Just one thing I need to ask Katie," he said, getting her attention, "I know I messed up getting you involved in this, and I'm sorry, but this doesn't ruin our friendship does it?"

"How could you even think that?!" Katie exclaimed, surprising both Nate and Whisper as it was the first time they heard be generally mad, "Of course it's not ruined! Even though all this Yo-Kai stuff is surprising, I am still your friend and nothing will ruin that!"

Nate was silent for a bit before he spoke again, "I see, I just wanted to make sure. Like I said Katie, the choice is yours now. I'll see you later than." He exited the roof with Whisper following him.

"You think Jibanyan will mind that you gave his medal to her?" Whisper asked.

"I'm sure he'll understand," Nate said.

"You think she might change her mind?"

"It's her choice, even so I'm just glad everything is alright between us," Nate said.

"Than I guess all we do now is wait," Whisper said, receiving a nod from Nate.

* * *

 **And done, after months since the last one. Again, really sorry for the delay everyone, like I said a lot of stuff in my mind, I'll get to that in a sec. Anyways, chapter 4 is done and I can proudly say that it is so much better than the mess that was the original chapter 4, so that is a huge plus.**

 **Now as for what's been on my mind. If you guys were to look through all the stories I have written, you'll notice most of them are Yo-Kai Watch, with only two as of this point not being Yo-Kai Watch. Now I like the franchise, it's what got me into writing in the first place, but I want to do more than just Yo-Kai Watch.**

 **I got ideas for stories on other franchises, but I haven't done them cause I've been so busy with these stories. Well I want to change that, so I won't just be doing Yo-Kai Watch stories now, I'll be working on other franchises as well. Now of course I'll still be working on New Yo-Kai Journey and An Entranced Tale, just know that I am expanding to even more franchises now.**

 **Back to this chapter, favorite part is the ending. It may be similar to the original chapter 4 but that's because it was the only part of that chapter that I liked. As always, thank you for reading and keep an eye for the next one.**

 **Sain'ofu.**


	5. A Decision Has Been Made

**Hey everyone, muk854 here with a new chapter of New Yo-Kai Journey. Now this one I had some trouble with. Not because of how it should go, I already knew that but more how it should be written without completely copying the original Yo-Kai Journey chapter 5. I honestly liked how that chapter went and I didn't know how to change it for New Yo-Kai Journey.**

 **But after some thinking, I finally was able to get it done. So without further ado, enjoy**.

* * *

Katie was on her way back home after running some errands her mother sent her to do. Three days have passed since Nate explained to her about the Yo-Kai and her watch and since then she has been constantly thinking over what she should do. While she will admit that having a life filled with Yo-Kai could be interesting, she's unsure if she'll be able to handle it.

Her mind flashes back to her encounter with Frostina, and how she was almost frozen solid. While she didn't necessarily blame Frostina for that, Kaie was worried if similar encounters happen all the time with Yo-Kai.

"Now that I think about it, I wonder how Frostina is doing now?" Katie thought out loud. No sooner than she said that, she heard Frostina's voice nearby.

"I-I appreciate the help, b-but I'm fine thanks," the voice of Frostina said, which Katie noticed sounded a bit shaky.

"Oh but what sort of gentleman would I be if I were to leave a fair maiden like yourself alone," another voice said, one which Katie recognized as well.

She walked over to where the voices were coming from to see Frostina along with a boy around the same age as Katie. She noticed that Frostina was shaking very timidly as the boy continued talking, "I am merely offering my assistance as anyone should to one as lovely as you."

"I-I…" Frostina said but couldn't finish her sentence.

"Kyubi?" Katie inquired, getting the attention of both the boy and Frostina. The latter's eyes shining when she saw Katie.

"Katie!" she exclaimed as she immediately floated up to Katie, "I'm so glad to see you again!"

"It's nice to see you too Frostina," Katie said with a smile.

"Ah Katie my dear, it has been a while since I have been blessed with your presence," Kyubi said, his attention now fully on Katie.

"It sure has been a while Kyubi," Katie said, "How have things been for you?"

"Only better now that I am with you," Kyubi said before noticing the pocket watch hanging on Katie's neck, "Ah I see you have adorned yourself with a new accessory."

"Oh this, it was a gift from a friend of mine," Katie explained, "He gave it to me for my birthday."

"Oh it was your birthday, I apologize for not knowing sooner," Kyubi apologized, "If I did I would have surely gotten you something."

"Oh it's fine Kyubi," Katie said before turning back to Frostina, "So how have things been for you Frostina?"

"Ok for the most part," the Yo-Kai responded, "I was actually just minding my own business when this guy suddenly appears and saying he wanted to hang out with me, despite my declines."

Katie was about to respond to this when she just realized something that caused her eyes to widen before turning back to Kyubi, "Wait Kyubi, how can you see Frostina?"

"How could I not see her, only a fool would be able to miss such a pretty sight," he responded, causing Frostina to blush a bit.

"But, you shouldn't be able to see her because she's a Yo-Kai," Katie said which surprised Kyubi.

"You know about Yo-Kai?" Kyubi asked.

"Recently but yeah I do," Katie said, "But still, how do you know about them?"

Kyubi was silent for a while before he was covered in a cloud of purple smoke. When it died down, standing in his place was a fox with golden fur that stood twice as tall as Katie. It had nine tails with the tips being purple. Katie was shocked at Kyubi's change before he spoke, "I know about them because I am one."

"You're a Yo-Kai," Katie said in shock.

"Not just any Yo-Kai," Frostina added, "Kyubi is a powerful S rank Yo-Kai. It's said that he can cause volcanoes to erupt with ease."

Katie was stunned to hear how powerful Kyubi was as he spoke, "Katie, you said a friend gave you that Yo-Kai Watch, right?" Katie nodded in response before Kyubi continued, "Was that Nate?"

"You know Nate?" Katie asked.

Kyubi chuckled, "A lot of Yo-Kai know Nate, he made friends with a lot of them." Kyubi's looks then turned serious, "So why did he give you a Yo-Kai Watch? I figured he didn't want to drag you in this kind of world."

"He gave it to me by mistake, I knew he wouldn't just drop a bomb like this on me without telling me first," Katie explained, "Although now I'm not sure what to do." Kyubi motioned for Katie to elaborate, "I'm not sure whether I should get involved with Yo-Kai like Nate or not. It's all so much to take in, I don't know what to do."

"It probably doesn't help that her first encounter with them almost got her frozen," Frostina added, "I really am sorry for that Katie."

Katie smiled and patted Frostina's head to assure the small Yo-Kai that it was alright. Kyubi looked at this and smiled, "Well it seems you have already made some progress with making some good Yo-Kai friends."

"I guess, but you said Nate has a lot of Yo-Kai friends," Katie said before looking a bit depressed, "I feel like he likes them better than his human friends."

To her surprise, Kyubi actually laughed at her statement before he spoke, "Nate liking Yo-Kai more than his human friends, I'm sorry but that's ridiculous."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Nate said himself that the Yo-Kai practically drive him crazy 24/7, frankly I'm surprised he still puts up with us," Kyubi said, "Besides, all the Yo-Kai Nate had befriended know how much he cares for you and his other friends."

"Really?"

"Of course, he always talks about you guys," Kyubi said, "But back to regarding the watch if you want my advice, I need to ask how you think of Nate as a friend?"

"Nate, well I…" Katie said as she tried to find the right words to describe how she thinks of Nate, "He's a really good friend. Ever since we first met I've always enjoyed hanging out with him. I find him easy to talk to, and I've always felt more complete around him." She blushed a bit on that last part.

"Wow Katie, they must mean a lot to you," Frostina noted.

"Yeah, they are," she nodded.

Kyubi smiled again, now knowing how she felt towards the boy, "Well try to think about that when thinking about what to do. It might make things easier for you."

"Thanks, Kyubi," Katie said, "I need to head home now, but it was nice talking to you Kyubi," Katie said.

"Hey Katie, is it ok if I stay with you a bit longer?" Frostina asked, "I want to talk with you a bit more."

Katie thought about her request before she spoke, "I don't see the problem with that, sure." At her agreement, Frostina smiled and the two began to walk away before Kyubi spoke again.

"Katie wait, there's something I need to ask?" he asked as Katie turned around to look at him, "Now that you know I'm a Yo-Kai, are we still friends?"

"Of course we are Kyubi, you didn't even need to ask," she smiled. Kyubi smiled back before tossing something at her. When she caught it, she saw it was his Yo-Kai Medal, "Thanks Kyubi, I'll see you later." With that, her and Frostina took their leave, leaving Kyubi on his own.

"That girl is something special," he said as he walked away, "And it seems her heart belongs to Nate. That's fair, I know he'll treat her good."

* * *

Back with Katie and Frostina, they had reached Katie's home and were outside her door. But before she went inside, she could hear screaming coming from inside, which immediately got her worried, which did not go unnoticed by Frostina. "Katie, what's wrong?" she asked.

"It sounds like my parents are mad at each other," she responded, "But they have never been this mad before. Something's not right."

"Do you want to wait until they calm down?"

"No, I need to find out what's wrong," she said determinedly. With that, she went inside. Taking off her shoes she went to where her parents were arguing which was in the kitchen.

"You really want to take that tone with me, after I've been here all day taking care of our home and daughter while you are never around!" her mother exclaimed angrily.

"Well I'm sorry if I've been busy working and providing for this family. You know you're not the only one who's exhausted every day!" her father replied just as angry.

"What's wrong with them, this isn't like them?" Katie inquired in a worried tone.

As she continued to watch, her watch started to glow and immediately Katie knew what was going on. She grabbed her watch and opened, using the light that was being shone to find the Yo-Kai affecting her parents. Eventually, she found what she was looking for.

The watch had revealed a Yo-Kai that resembled purple sludge with eyes and a mouth. On its head was a purple bow and the top was a lighter tone of purple, resembling hair. When Katie saw her, she turned to Frostina, "Frostina, do you know who that Yo-Kai is?"

"That's Dismarelda, she causes the area around to be all gloomy, causing people to get into arguments," Frostina responded.

"So she's the one causing my parents to fight," Katie said, "What should I do?"

"Try asking her why she's here?" Frsotina suggested.

Seeing no other choice, Katie walked up to Dismaralda," Um excuse me, Dismarelda."

"Oh, you must be Katie, I was wondering when you would show up," the Yo-Kai said.

"You've been waiting for me?" Katie questioned.

"When news got out that a friend of Nate's had gotten a Yo-Kai Watch, I wanted to meet you myself," Dismarelda explained, "I'm sorry for any problems I'm causing with your parents."

"Oh I see," Katie said, "You think you could do something about them?"

"Not on my own, but I asked my husband to be here as well, he should be here soon," Dismarelda said.

Just then, the door opened and a yellow cloud with a flower growing on its head came in with a huge smile, "Hon hon, I have arrived mon chéri." Immediately after he spoke a calm aura was resonated from him which stopped Katie's parents from arguing, and having them apologize to each other for their outbursts.

"That was fast," Katie said surprised.

"Happiere's positive aura can cancel out Dismarelda's negative aura," Frostina explained.

"Ah so you must be Katie," Happiere said.

"You know about me?" Katie asked.

"Ever Yo-Kai that Nate has made friends with does," Dismarelda explained.

"Whenever he talks about his human friends, he talks about you the most, hon hon," Happiere added.

Katie blushed a bit at that information before both of them handed her their medals. "Any friend of Nate is a friend of ours," Dismarelda said.

"Do not hesitate to call us whenever you acquire our assistance," Happiere continued before the both of them left.

"Wow three Yo-Kai medals in one day, you are really good at befriending Yo-Kai," Frostina noted.

"I guess so," Katie said, "But I'm just not sure if I can handle dealing with them all on my own."

"Well you wouldn't really be on your own, after all, you have Nate," Frostina explained, "Plus I would be more than happy to help you out with any Yo-Kai issues."

"Really?" Katie asked, receiving a nod from Frostina, "Well, I guess if anything else, it would let me get closer to Nate." She took out the Yo-Kai medal that Nate gave to her, "You know what, I decided."

"Be sure you're ready Katie, cause once a Yo-Kai enters your life," Frostina warned, "Things will never be quite the same."

"Well then I'm glad I have some friends who can help me through it," Katie said, "Time to see what a life with Yo-Kai would be like." As soon as she said that she slid the medal into a slot in the watch and the watch glowed as the arms spun.

Katie knew that from this point on her life was going to change. But she hopes that it's for the better.

* * *

On a rooftop outside of Katie's house, the cloaked figure watched as Katie was talking to Nate who had arrived shortly after she inserted the medal into the watch. **"So now another person bears the watch, this may cause a few issues,"** they said to themselves, **"Yet at the same time if things go well this may actually work for me."**

If one were to see through the darkness concealing his cloak, they would see them grinning under it. A grin that, if one could describe it, could do so with only a single word.

Wicked.

* * *

 **And at last, chapter 5 is done! I am so happy with this chapter, I think I did really well with this. Really sorry for the delay, but I have been busy with a lot of things, especially since now I got college to worry about.**

 **So for some changes compared to the original, I made the talk with Kyubi longer because in the original I felt I could do more with it. And with how Katie came to her decision, I actually did it so she actually had a choice instead of doing it just because she had some troubles.**

 **And again we see the main villain. And I'm sure many of you can guess what they are by the outro. But that still doesn't explain who they are. Again, all will be revealed soon.**

 **Favorite part for this chapter was the talk with Kyubi in the beginning.**

 **As always, thank you for reading and keep an eye out for the next chapter.**

 **Sain'ofu.**


End file.
